Blackwolf
"Blackwolf is more of a tank." - Mark Allen Appearance At first glance, Blackwolf appears to be a wolf clad in black armor. It is smaller than its Alpha counterpart, Silverwolf, but is also thicker and stouter. Its entire body is covered in black synthetic armor, giving it a dark shade. All of its weapons and boosters are held inside the armor, and only show themselves when needed. The key distinguishing characteristic of both Alphas is a glowing silver eye it uses for its first person navigation. Development Both Alphas were created during the Alpha Project. Mark Allen, originally a member of HORUS, created plans for the Alphas with Alliance approval. His plans were to weaponize the implants that Lionel Changer had developed. The Alliance had already started using the technology they harvested from Changer for medical purposes. Mark Allen worked on the bodies of two members of the Snow Family that was found in the remnants of HORUS. He infused these two creatures with implants to repair their nearly dead bodies to working state. He then implanted several implants (strength, speed, durability) into the two wolves to make them "super soldiers." They were also given mental implants so that a user could access them remotely and give out commands. After the internal implants were installed, the creatures were given armor, grafted to their exteriors. Blackwolf was given black armor, Silverwolf was given silver armor, thus their names. The two mindless living drones were run through several tests and exercises. They were impressive in their performance. One final test was a required field test, a mission. Thus General Rox assigns them a mission to fully validate their abilities: investigate the disappearances in Shogun and find the entity known as The Collector. Volume 3: Alphas The two are sent to Shogun to start their mission. They are controlled by Allen and Rox the entire time, acting as surrogates as they dive into the underworld of Fan Zui Bin. They first meet up Rox's contact, Bo Harada, and discover a link between The Collector and Two Van Faye. They are then sent to confront Van Faye. After some persuasion and negotiation, they are able to coerce Van Faye into working with the Alliance and betray the Collector. Rox and Van Faye set up a trap for The Collector, luring the creature to Van Faye's penthouse. A battle breaks out and Van Faye's bodyguard, Sai is killed. The Alphas continue the battle, but Blackwolf is terminated by The Collector. The creature entraps the wolf, tying it down with energy coils. Then, the being rips off Blackwolf's armored mask and jams a rod into its head, impaling it. Weapons and Abilities Both wolves are armed and have flight capability. There are boosters hidden within the armor that expose themselves when flight is required. There are also several cannons embedded within, all varying in caliber, as well as bioshield capability. Blackwolf is considered the slower and less agile of the two Alphas, but also a heavier hitter. Mark Allen considers it to be the tank of the two, sacrificing maneuverability for firepower.